kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Hook
Captain Hook is the leader of the pirates who sail the waters of Neverland, and Peter Pan's arch nemesis. He appeared in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' Part 1 The pirate who is working with the Heartless to pay revenge to Peter Pan, who caused him to lose his left hand. He is as arrogant as a pirate can be, but hides away when the crocodile comes close. With the Heartless' powers, he can travel to many other worlds. '' '''Part 2' The pirate with a grudge against Peter Pan, who caused him to lose his hand to the crocodile. He threw in his lot with Maleficent and the Heartless, but ended up being chased over the horizon by the crocodile. '' ''He hooked us in "Peter Pan" (1953). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' A pirate who holds a grudge against Peter Pan. Hook kidnapped Wendy to lure Peter out. Normally proud, Hook falls to pieces the moment the crocodile that took his hand shows up. Riku's Story A pirate of Neverland. Hook appeared before Riku as a token of the indelible darkness in his heart. Story ''Kingdom Hearts In ''Kingdom Hearts, Captain Hook has joined forces with Maleficent to use the Heartless to defeat Peter Pan. His vessel is used as a transport for Riku to Hollow Bastion. Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive on his ship in Neverland. They team up with Peter Pan, who is trying to free Wendy, who has been imprisoned on the ship. They do battle with Captain Hook, and, just like in the movie, send him fleeing from the crocodile when he is defeated. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Hook makes an appearance in ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories as a figment of Sora's memories. He met his demise when Sora challenged him with Peter Pan. Hook also appears in Riku's story-line, as a figment of his memory and a representation of the darkness inside him. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days When Roxas arrives in Neverland on one of his missions, Hook is seen with Mr. Smee digging for treasure on the Mainland. His ship floats in the dark waters of Neverland on another mission, Hook unleashing the Sky Ruler and several lesser Heartless whilst he digs. Upon the destruction of the Sky Ruler by Roxas' doing, his ship is crushed. The Captain is also seen to capture Tinker Bell yet again. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Hook wreaks havoc in the world of Neverland ten years before Sora's visit to the world. He encounters Terra and Ven during the game. He is attacked by the Unversed while he and his first mate Mr. Smee search for treasure. Hook finds several Starcrystals, admiring their beauty and value. He later appears before Peter Pan on Skull Island. The events following this are currently unknown. Personality Captain Hook is very arrogant and full of himself, and gets angry if someone insults him. He tends to hold a grudge against Peter Pan for stealing his hand and feeding it to the crocodile. In the Disney movies, he is portrayed as an excellent manipulator and liar. Two examples are when he manipulated Tinker Bell in the first movie and Jane, Wendy's daughter in the second movie. He is cowardly and sometimes acts like a wimp, particularly when he hears the sound of Crocodile coming close by. However, he is also an excellent sword fighter and a bomb expert, which makes him quite a challenge for Sora and Peter Pan when they fight him. In Battle Origin He first appeared in Disney's "Peter Pan". His role is the same in the movie as it is in the games. He's the main antagonist of the film and tries to seek revenge on Peter Pan for causing him to loose his hand to the Crocodile. Quotes "''Blast you, Peter Pan!" "And the brat's friends are the king's lackeys. Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them." "I'll get you for this!" "Shut up!" "P-p-Peter Pan-- Blast you!" "Curse you, Peter Pan!" "I'll get you, if it's the last thing I do!" Trivia *Captain Hook and Hades are the only Disney villains in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories to use sleights. *Sora can leave the boss battle with Hook anytime by walking into any of the two doors on the ship, and returning to the battle will have Hook at the same health as when you left. This makes the Captain Hook boss battle the only boss battle where Sora can truly leave the arena at will (with Oogie's Manor, however, Sora can only leave the arena when he is on the Bridge). Which is similar to Port Royal in the way that when Sora travels by ship, he may have a short fight with Heartless ambushers. However, Sora can enter the inside of the ship and come back out, in which case the fight never continues. Gallery Image:HookCoM.jpg|Hook's in-game sprite in Chain of Memories Image:CaptainHookDaysSprite.png|Captain Hook's sprite in 358/2 Days File:HookBBS.jpg|Captain Hook in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. fr:Capitaine Crochet Category: Disney characters Category: Neverland Category: Villains Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters